


Family trip

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted obviously, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, They are married and have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Derek convince his lazy family to go hiking. It doesn't exactly go like he wished, but it's fine this way too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes. So it sucks and I apologise.

It took months for Derek to convince Stiles and their two children to go for a family trip.

Ok, so Derek guilt tripped them, what ever. He deserves nice things too, once in a while.

But after two hours of hiking in the woods, Derek regrets it. Greatly.

The children were complaining, Stiles singing and Derek couldn't enjoy the quietness of nature.

After a long argument as to the they should all stay quiet for five seconds, Derek could relax and enjoy his surroundings.

After another hour of hiking, everyone still quiet, they came across a mother fox and her cubs.

But that's when Stiles sneezed. And the animals ran away.

Sighing, Derek kept walking, Stiles put his hands on his shoulder as a quit apology. Derek smiled at Stiles and put his hand on Stiles'.

They kept holding hands while hiking and Laura fake gagged. Steve took Stiles other hand to hold.

Ok, so their family trip wasn't a complete disaster. It was nice, even.


End file.
